


spirits

by diregay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), can you believe i love these boys more than my own mother :(, i wrote this fuckin Yonks ago but it’s still relevant, vld, yeah. keith’s in a fuckin nightgown catch these hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diregay/pseuds/diregay
Summary: loveri feel your sorrowpouring outof your skinand i don't want to be aloneif i am tonighti’ll always be





	spirits

**Author's Note:**

> i've risen from the dead boys
> 
> this is loosely based on the song lover, please stay by nothing but thieves ! you can listen to it if you want but it’s not necessary :)

It wasn't desperate. Each had the other and in that moment they were certain of it.

Lance gazed in silent awe as the string of Keith's loose-fitted silk slip danced down the freckled expanse of his arm, pausing to rest in the crease of his elbow. He ran delicate, raindrop traces over the Keith's chest in calming sweeps, provoking tranquil gasps and fluttering lids.

Lance placed tentative kisses along his collarbone, crescents waxing and waning along his arms, his back, his neck. A soft intake escaped Keith's throat and Lance grasped the opportunity to press lips to his own. _Honeysuckle_ , he mused.

Unspoken vows were exchanged in the heat of locked minds as Keith’s finger tips danced in accordance with every third note in the silent waltz in his head. Lance removed his hands gently from Keith’s upper arms; nimble fingers trickled around his ribs and jutted hipbones like honey on its stick, sending soft impulses around the boys’ bodies, and pushing Keith’s heart into his throat.

Lance sensed a hitch and his eyes reached heavenward to pools of cloudless dusk - his fingers followed suit to run a thumb across heavy, feathered lashes; to brush away stray freckles that danced upon the the bridge of his nose; to silence his bitten, parted lips.

_It’s okay._

A wash of light fell upon both figures under the yellowing warmth of a harvest moon, and he could make out every crease in Keith’s skin. His florid complexion made for an endearing glow and Lance felt himself falling in love all over again.


End file.
